1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear luminous body. For example, the linear luminous body according to the invention is used for interior decoration.
Further, the present invention relates to a structure having linear luminous bodies connected to one another by connectors. For example, the linear luminous structure according to the invention is used for interior decoration, outdoor character advertisement, etc.
2. Related Art
A linear decorative body is used for the purposes of interior decoration, outdoor information display, etc. For example, as this type decorative body, there has been proposed a decorative body (linear luminous body) provided for emitting linear light and formed to have a tubular clad, a core having a refractive index higher than that of the clad, and a reflecting layer provided between the clad and the core (JP-A-2000-338330). In the proposed linear luminous body, high-luminance light transmitted through the core is reflected as high-directivity light by a reflecting surface, so that high-luminance linear light can be obtained. The proposed linear luminous body is however constituted by only a combination of a light guide and a reflecting surface. Accordingly, the strength of the proposed linear luminous body is so low that the proposed linear luminous body cannot be used for the application requiring strength of not lower than a predetermined value.
On the other hand, there is also known a decorative body using a color-painted wire, a wire coated with a colored resin, or the like. For example, the decorative body is used as a partition in a showroom, a restaurant or the like or for decorating a handrail or the like because the decorative body is excellent in strength. When effective decoration needs to be made by use of the decorative body, it is however necessary to illuminate the decorative body from the outside additionally, that is, it is necessary to provide an external light source Accordingly, the application of the decorative body is limited as a matter of course. In addition, it cannot be said that the decorating effect of the decorative body is high because the decorative body is only colored by receiving light emitted from the external light source.
As another linear decorative body, there has been proposed a decorative body having light-emitting diodes (LEDs) disposed linearly and sealed with a transparent resin such as silicone. This configuration, however, lacks design characteristic or decorativeness because light is observed as spots. In addition, the strength of the decorative body is so low that the application of the decorative body is limited.